


The Big Question

by tophbaefong



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Romance, Ryuko's a dork and a bit OOC, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophbaefong/pseuds/tophbaefong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Ryuko-chan, have you ever done it?”</p><p>Ryuko’s jaw dropped, along with the chopsticks she was holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little Ryuko/Mako moment. Hope you guys like it. Ryuko's a bit OOC, since I definitely played up the 'tsundere-ness' to make the scene flow. Ryuko's a pure maiden at heart after all ;) Just a one-shot for now.
> 
> I don't own Kill la Kill or its characters, but it'd be cool if I did.
> 
> my tumblr: @tophsyrup

“Hey Ryuko-chan, have you ever done it?”

Ryuko’s jaw dropped, along with the chopsticks she was holding.

“Wh-what are you talking about this time, Mako?” Ryuko asked, feigning ignorance.

“Oh come on Ryuko-chan, you know! IT! Have you ever done IT?” Mako said animatedly, much to Ryuko’s embarrassment and private amusement (because Mako was just so cute when she got fired up after all, not that she would ever hear that come out of Ryuko’s mouth).

“Like I said, I don’t understand what you’re talking about Mako.”, she lied, picking her utensils back up. “Now shut up and eat your lunch already, we’ve only got so much time before Miss Killer-Eyebrows sends her next club on me.” Ryuko said, trying to change the topic.

“Aww come on Ryuko-chan, I just wanna know if you’ve done it or not.”

Ryuko’s blush was at an all-time high at this point, and if she didn’t put a stop to this soon, then she wouldn’t have any more blood to feed Senketsu with Mako having it all rush to her face.

“Well how about you then Mako? Have you done it?” Ryuko interrogated, as a last ditch attempt to save some of her dignity.

“Well yeah of course I have!” Mako answered brightly, causing Ryuko to drop her jaw and chopsticks a second time in the span of a minute.

what.

What.

WHAT.

“WHAT?!!? MAKO, YOU’VE DONE IT BEFORE?!” Ryuko shouted in surprise, rising from her seat and causing Mako to fall off the bench they were sharing.

“Owwww, Ryuko-chan don’t surprise me like that. You made me drop my lunch.” Mako said, rubbing the bump that formed on her already round and coconut-like head.

“FORGET ABOUT YOUR LUNCH! WHAT’S THIS ABOUT YOU HAVING ALREADY DONE IT?!” Ryuko said loudly in shock. 

It was crazy. This was Mako she was talking about. Coconut-headed Mako. If-she-were-to-be-compared-to-any-Pokemon-it-would-be-Exeggutor headed Mako. I mean sure, that sailor’s uniform DID look great on her (dem curves mmph) and Ryuko MAY have been slightly aroused by the sight of her in a Goku Uniform, but this was MAKO. She was the last person you’d expect to be interested in s-se-sEX! She was surprised this tropical-fruit looking girl even knew what sex was!

“Alright calm down Matoi, just let Mako explain.” the black-haired girl thought to herself. “It’s not like you’re Mako’s g-girlfriend anyway! Mako’s free to do whatever she wants with her (very nice) body. I mean, she’s never complained about ME being half-naked at school for most of the day has she? So wouldn’t that make me a terrible friend if I judged her?!”

Ryuko took a deep breath to chill out while Mako got up and dusted herself off.

“Okay, I’m cool. Sorry about that Mako.” Ryuko said genuinely as they both sat back down. “Please continue. So, you’re saying you’ve d-done it, then?” Ryuko grimaced at her stutter.

Mako smiled brightly, “Of course I have Ryuko-chan! It’s normal to do it nowadays. I even did it this morning!” 

THIS MORNING?!

B-BUT, I WAS WITH HER THIS MORNING. WE WOKE UP, ATE BREAKFAST AND WENT TO SCHOOL TOGETHER. WHEN DID SHE HAVE TIME TO D-DO IT?!

As Ryuko continued to sit there with her jaw open for the third time this conversation (you don’t even WANNA imagine her chopstick situation; not pretty), Mako continued her monologue.

“Though, I guess it’s better to do it at night after all. Right before bedtime is the way to go for me! I remember this one time-”

“MAKO.”

Mako’s rant was cut off by Ryuko’s interruption. At this point, Ryuko looked like she was about to faint.

“Please, hold on a sec. I don’t think my heart can take much more of this all at once.” Ryuko sighed. She fidgeted a bit as she finally decided to ask the big question on her mind.

“So, uh, who exactly, um, have you been uh, d-doing it with? Not that I’m interested or anything” Ryuko lied. She was VERY interested. Not because she was planning to beat up whoever dared laid their grubby hands on her coconut. And DEFINITELY not because she was now suddenly aching to slice something with her scissor blade either. Nope, not at all. Totally unrelated.

“Well lately, it’s just been my mom.”

Ryuko’s mouth fell open a fourth time. It almost hurt her jaw at this point.

“Yeah, she’ll usually do it right before school, like this morning, or before bedtime like I said. Those are my favorite because-“

“YOU’RE HAVING SEX WITH YOUR MOM?!” Ryuko screeched, causing passing students to turn and look in their direction.

W-WHAT THE FU- WHA- WHY- HOW, WITH HER MOM?!

Ryuko’s mind swam with images of Mako in very compromising positions alongside her mother, who was admittedly VERY attractive in her own right, not that Ryuko was into older women, “OR INTO WOMEN AT ALL, GET IT TOGETHER MATOI”, but suffice to say, the idea alone was enough to overload Ryuko’s imagination and cause the biggest and most expensive nosebleed that Studio Trigger could ever hope to animate.

“Sex?” Mako asked innocently.

Then she dropped the bomb.

“Nooooo, silly Ryuko-chan!” Mako said giggling, as if she HADN’T just turned Ryuko’s world upside down with this conversation. “I was talking about kisses! You know! Chu chu! Kisses! Ya see, my mom gives me good morning and goodnight kisses all the time. I was just wondering if YOU’VE ever kissed anyone before, since I realized that with since you don’t see your family much anymore (you know, since one's dead and the other's completely insane, but we'll get there eventually) you coulda been going kiss-less your whole life this entire time! And that would be a such a crime! Jeeeeez, Ryuko you pervert.” Mako said with an amused laugh and a bit of a blush, nudging Ryuko and ending her revelation.

And what other reaction would Ryuko have, but to drop her jaw a fifth time. Seriously, she’d probably have to check with her dentist if this would affect her dental health. Before that though, she’d have to find a hole to swallow herself in because HOLY CRAP WAS SHE EMBARRASSED SATSUKI KILL ME NOW I CAN’T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED UGHH

Speaking of Satsuki, Ryuko’s plan to take on Miss Killer-Eyebrows would have to be delayed for the time being, due to the fact that Ryuko was currently too busy vowing to never show her face at the Mankanshoku’s ever again (orrrr at least until bedtime. She’d need a place to crash after all, and maybe she could get in on some of those Mako [& Mako’s ultra-fine mom] goodnight kisses too, if she was lucky.)


End file.
